


the Master of Sex

by Gettam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 就是两个人公费谈恋爱的故事





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
谁能想到呢...Marco在心里又默默地重复了一遍，谁能想到这所医院最负盛名的妇产科医生Toni kroos居然私下里在进行着性爱研究呢。

Marco一边整理着资料，一边悄悄打量起正戴着银色窄框眼镜正在翻阅资料的Toni，住院部的护士都说他有一双令人心碎的蓝眼睛，但他浑身上下散发出来的冰冷气息让她们大都很快放弃了追求他的想法，但只有Marco知道当Toni在做自己喜欢的研究的时候所表现出来的不加防备和坦诚，都让他极度怀疑起Toni是不是有多重人格。

只有一次，Marco自己推断得出Toni可能对自己是特殊的，所以才会不加掩饰，但随即又被自己立刻打消了这个念头，因为他想起来自己是Toni这个研究项目的唯一实验助手。

刚来到医院的Marco凭着一副好皮囊在秘书部立刻就混得火热，连Toni的同事拉莫斯都没忍住感慨了一句，“听说秘书部来了个爱神，把姑娘们迷得七荤八素，我得提前下班去姑娘们那里寻找慰藉。”

早听说过各种各样的美女和拉莫斯的桃色新闻以及每天都能换一个约炮理由的Toni对此习以为常，挥挥手便表示再见，随后又翻起了面前的病例。

Toni临走时走到护士部把今日的病例档案递给值班护士时，鬼使神差地想起了拉莫斯说的话，往秘书部里望了一眼，全透明的设计让Toni准确无误地定位到了Marco所在的办公桌。

这个点钟其他的秘书都已经下班了，只有Marco在坐在桌前老老实实地核对条目，Toni想起拉莫斯从来都随意糊弄的账目，为Marco惋惜了一下。银色的灯光洒在Marco的写字桌上，他认真工作的样子看上去温柔极了，像是那不带温度的光到他身上都忍不住蹁跹几分，Toni一不小心便看了很久，直到小护士叫他的时候才回过神来。

“你也注意到了Marco？”小护士因为八卦而上扬的尾音让Toni有些不爽。

Toni一面签字，一面心不在焉地回答道，“只是许久没见到这么努力的秘书了，”小护士悻悻地收回表格，想着一会儿一定要告诉姐妹们努力工作就可以得到Toni的关注。

他放下笔，又瞟了一眼Marco的方向，Marco似是听到了聊天的动静一般抬起头，与Toni隔着玻璃门说不清是怎样的对视了一下。

Toni准过深的时候突然想起院长之前一直催他找个助理，心里一下有了人选。

Marco在接到去Toni那里面试的通知时，Marco还有些太过于惊喜而没反应过来，毕竟Toni确实是Marco来这家医院的重要原因，当时的Marco还只是一个小医院的妇产科医生的助理，和医生一起来看Toni进行一项危险系数极高的手术。

原本还在记录手术过程的Marco不一会儿便发现自己的注意力已经全部跑到了Toni身上，Toni镇定自若地指挥着助手拿取工具，在有条不紊地进行手术的同时还可以抽出一分神来为此刻观摩手术的同行解释说明。一场几个小时的手术下来，Toni的白袍滴血未沾，只有细密的汗水沾湿了他的额角，把那副带血的橡胶手套摘下后整洁干净地仿佛还可以开一次医学研讨会。

结束手术后观摩室里响起来由衷而发的掌声，Toni朝他们欠了欠身，Marco又像几个月后的那样，和Toni隔着玻璃对视了一眼，他冰蓝色的眼里有些疲惫，透过玻璃显得晦暗不明。

Marco低头望向自己自己手中的记录板，从几十分钟前的密密麻麻的记录，到以自己重重地写了个“Toni kroos”而戛然而止，他心里没来由地一颤，随后欲盖弥彰地用力涂黑了他的名字。

他深吸一口气，给自己做足了思想工作后还是选择了辞职跳槽到Toni所在的医院——尽管自己在这里只能做一个小小的秘书，他也为自己前前后后、反反复复考虑了几个月的决定感到骄傲和自信。

没想到Toni希望他来当自己的助理不是因为之前的几面之缘，而是认为他靠得住和同为男性交流起自己的实验比较方便，少了很多流言蜚语——至少Toni是这么解释的，而Marco虽然有点因为对方不记得自己的失望，但还是接下了这份工作。才过了几天Marco便从秘书部搬到了Toni的专属办公室，惹得其他人都议论纷纷，有人甚至认为Toni对女性有歧视，不然为什么这么几年来对全是女性的秘书部不理不睬，而在Marco过来的几天之后便把他调走了。

“嘿，Marco，”有一个女秘书在他收拾的时候凑了过来，小声地和他说道，“你小心一点，我们觉得Toni...”她又咽了咽口水，“是同性恋。”

“为什么？”Marco把东西塞进大盒子里回答她。

“因为..他的是生活太干净了...一点绯闻也没有...仿佛手术才是他的伴侣...”听到这里骂人草没忍住笑了出来，又在对方眼神的注视下敛了笑容，“而且妇产科的医生见了那么多女人，会对女人厌倦的，而像你这样的帅小伙会让他眼前一亮。”

Marco被夸得有点不好意思地脸红了，“反正你小心一点就好了。”他点点头，“谢谢你了。”离开那间房子之前他还回头看了看，不知为何有种人生即将翻开新的篇章的感觉。

事实证明这种感觉没有错，因为Toni开诚布公地和他说，“我有一个私人项目需要你来当助理，其余时候你都没什么工作，可以吗？”Marco迟疑了一下，这和当初Toni将自己“骗”过来的理由不一样，Marco瞥了一眼自己刚收拾好的东西，有些牵强地回答，“我还有别的选择吗？”

Toni镜片下的眼睛闻言眯了一下，似乎不是很赞赏Marco的玩笑话，“你当然有，不过就我个人而言，我很不希望你走。”

这句话被Toni说的不知为何挑逗意味十足，他把每一个词都咬得清楚无比，生怕Marco没听明白一样。

Marco躲开了Toni的视线，“我想问你个问题...可以吗？”

“请便。”

“你...”Marco几乎都快听不见自己的咬字，“是同性恋吗？”

Toni笑了出来，意识到这一点让Marco更无地自容了，“不，我不是同性恋，我对这个词的理解是一直喜欢男的，这种情况下我不是，当然......”Toni迫使Marco又和自己对视，“如果你问我我有没有可能喜欢上男的，我想我的回答是肯定的。”

Marco愣在那里，完全不知道自己早已心跳如鼓，“怎么样？这种情况下，你还愿意留下吗？”Toni拨了一下钢笔的笔帽，它发出了一声清脆的响声，似乎在催促Marco做出决定。

这太狡猾了...Marco盯着Toni一副满不在乎又游刃有余的表情，在此后的很多个夜晚，Marco都会突然无厘头地想起那个时候好像是他心动的时候。

于是他听见自己颤抖而有些激动的声音，“我愿意。”

Marco的回忆被Toni的发问强行打断，“你整理好资料了？”，依旧是Toni一贯的不带尾音的文具，Marco胡乱地收回视线，装模作样地摆弄了一下面前的资料，“嗯，明天她们便可以来进行实验了。”想不到自己竟然盯着Toni想了这么久，一不留神他在Toni身旁已经工作了快一个月了。

“辛苦了，把资料递给我你就可以下班回家了。”Toni还是保持着翻阅资料的姿势，Marco看了不知为何有点小恼火，但还是挪着步子去把资料递给Toni。

“给你。”Toni拿过资料之后眼尖地瞥到Marco手上的创可贴，赶在他把手收回之前一把抓住，“这怎么弄得？”

“没...没什么...”Marco只觉得被Toni我住的地方烫的吓人，他只想把属于自己的手赶紧抽回来，可Toni只是挑了挑眉，攥着他的力度又大了几分。

僵持了一会后Marco放弃地交代道，“被书页割的。”Toni皱了皱眉，这让Marco不由得好奇起Toni所有的表情是不是都是靠眉毛来表达的，“小心一点，明天我希望你可以和我一起进实验室。”

这句话一说出口，Marco便再也不在意Toni握着自己的手腕了，这一个月来Toni只让自己接触项目的皮毛，这一点说实话让Marco有些不爽，但现在他无法控制自己笑着点头，连Toni把自己放开的空落感也不那么明显了。

Marco当时只当自己对终于参与Toni的项目所感受到的欣喜和雀跃是由于自己被Toni认可的满足，这可花了他好大的功夫才意识到这份热忱与难以自控都源于他急切地想要加入Toni生活的欲望。

“那再见。”Marco一边挎上自己的包，一边向Toni招手再见，Toni只是把自己罩在冷酷的灯光下，也朝他挥了挥手，这种时候Marco总会没来由地感受到Toni孑然一身在这间办公室的孤独，不由得心头一软。

门被关上的声音传来，Toni此刻才停止手头的工作，颇有些自暴自弃地把笔一扔，这才放纵自己盯着Marco前几秒还坐着的地方出了神。

一身面对Marco时的紧张与掩饰都放松了下来，Toni把眼镜摘下来，随后扯松了自己的领带，靠在座椅上，这太糟糕了......Toni心想，这般心口不一，言行相驳的模样竟成为了自己大部分时间里的人设。

【2】  
Marco做梦也没想到自己来到Toni的实验室会见到这样一副极似活春宫般的景色。

透明的操作室里一名赤裸的女子正在忘情地自渎，而Toni站在外面，记录着数据，表情冷漠地仿佛里面躺着的只是只小白鼠——虽然从某种意义上来说，她的确可以是一只小白鼠。

Marco有些不好意思往里面看，只好乖乖地站到了Toni身边，“你这是在...研究什么？”Toni分神望了他一眼，“我以为你已经知道我在研究关于性的方面的东西了。”而Marco整个人的表情都把他的内心想法暴露得干干净净——我知道你研究这个，但我没想到是这样的。

“你看到她身上的各种监测线了吗？”Marco点点头，他明白那些附在她身上的监测线可以时时将她的心跳，以及一些其他的指数反映到Toni身旁的机器上，“我在研究的就是这个。”

Marco似懂非懂地嗯了一声，Toni把笔别在自己的白大褂的口袋里，“你到办公室等我一下，我这边结束了就去找你吃饭。”一听说Toni要把自己支开，Marco就不乐意了，“你不许把我支开。”

这下完了.............

七个字构成了一句略带委屈和撒娇的陈述句，Marco刚说出口就体会到了“祸从口出”的道理，他屏住呼吸，在心里忍不住摸摸懊悔，自己为什么每次一遇见Toni就变成了个狼狈不堪、笨手笨脚的人了，仿佛除了制造尴尬以外没有别的功能。

Toni愣了一下，在心里过了一下Marco会这么抵触自己不让他进实验室的原因，可能都在于自己前几十天没让他进实验室一起研究，于是准备开口留下他，“Marco，我不是...”

“我...我先走了...”Marco没等到Toni说玩一句话，便转身大步地走出了实验室，用“落荒而逃”来形容也不为过，Toni眼尖地抓住Marco有些发红的耳尖，没忍住笑了一声。

操作室里的女人发出了一声满足的呻吟，Toni把打印的检测图像扯了下来揣在口袋里，和她到了再见便立即冲出实验室赶往自己的办公室。

Toni本人都没有意识到他是多么急切地、恨不得立即传送到Marco身旁，像是在这栋密不透风的医院大楼里他的所有感官，所有情绪，所有的四面八方全都不由自主地涌向Marco。

另一边的Marco自从小跑回办公室之后便开始了自我检讨般地来回踱步，试图让自己被Toni搅得一团糟的思路中理出一条清晰的逻辑，“不对啊...我怎么可以把这个怪在Toni身上...”Marco随即便反驳起了自己最初的起点。

难道...我的这些毫无自控而做出的举动是源于Toni？

这样后知后觉的Marco停下了脚步，站在Toni的办公桌前，眼前突然浮现了Toni平日里转着钢笔查看病患资料的模样，Marco想着想着便有些控制不住自己的微笑。

这真的很奇怪，因为他这样的小动作，Marco突然觉得动心，不过有的时候，只要一瞬间好像就可以看穿一个人，就像从沙砾就能看到整个世界，坠入爱河或许并不简单，但也没那么难。

把整个问题想明白之后的Marco刚有些松懈却又转念想起万一Toni不喜欢自己怎么办这个问题，不过他还没来得及好好分析Toni的一切举止和行为，办公室的门便被Toni推开了。

“走吧...”Toni的声音听上去有点喘，“你不会从实验室到办公室这点路都是用跑的吧。”Marco本想借此好好调侃一下Toni，没想到Toni的嘴角旋起一抹笑，“我这不是模仿你吗？”

Marco想起之前自己的确是从Toni身旁可以算是“害羞“地跑走了，如今有些恨恨地瞪了Toni一眼没有搭理他，”好了，我们去吃饭吧。“Toni把白褂脱了下来挂在门旁的衣架上，Marco这才点点头跟着Toni走了。

“所以你现在应该可以跟我好好地解释一下你到底是在干什么了吧。”Marco特地把“好好地”三个字咬得很重，颇有些赌气Toni把自己蒙在鼓里。

Toni切了块牛排塞到嘴里，随后在默默觉得Marco连生气都很可爱之后严肃正经地解释了起来，“我在研究人们高潮的时候种种身体上的彼岸花，比如各种激素的指数、心跳、肌肉的细微变化等。”

Marco听的很认真，“那目前这个实验进行到了哪个步骤？”

“才开始，我申请了好久才被批准，但是上头还是希望我在私下里进行研究，”Toni坦言道，“不过已经有几位女性报名了，所以这是件好事。”

Marco回想了一下自己所整理的资料，“她们都这么相信你吗？”毕竟做这种实验还是需要一些勇气的，Marco在心里佩服起那些愿意为了科学献身的女性。

Toni还真被他逗笑了，“我可是Toni kroos。”言外之意不过是不信我还能信谁，Marco翻了个白眼——好了，这位冰山医生在私底下还有“臭屁自大”这个属性，不过Marco觉得无伤大雅，这样的Toni反而更食人间烟火了一点。

“那你没和她们...那个吧...”Marco终于紧张兮兮地问，嚼东西的动作都慢了下来。

“那当然...”Toni举起可乐喝了一口，满意地望着Marco因吃惊而睁大的眼睛，“没有”，随后得意地笑了起来。

Marco忍住了自己骂脏话的冲动，“我当初研究这个课程就是因为我对性这方面一窍不通，可以算是没什么经验，”Toni老实地交代道，“后来我发现性这件事的享受程度可以很主观，以及大多的孕妇都遭受了丈夫出轨这件事情我便开始研究性。”

Toni继续说，“目前我还没有研究到那么深，更不用说双人阶段的研究了，虽然我也在找人，但是这个项目就几乎没有什么人报名了，也许是我要求的太过分了。”

Marco从没想过Toni研究这个课题的背后有那么多的原因，他心里盘算了一会，下了决心才开口，“虽然这和我预想得不一样...”他盯着Toni，“男人和男人可以参与你的研究吗？“

“可以啊......”Toni还没反应过来一脸不解地回答。

Marco把刀叉放下了，“那你觉得我怎么样...作为...你可能以后要双人实验的报名对象？”

Toni没想到自己这一番话成为了Marco“卖身”的理由，他立即反驳道，“不行！”Marco被他终于变了调的否定吓了一跳，“我不允许。”一想到Marco和别人在自己面前做爱就让Toni忍受不了了。

“嗯...我想我可能表达得不够清楚...”Marco把头越低越下，“我是说...我和你...”

这下Toni的脑袋直接空白了，整个心情就像坐了趟过山车一样，自己只能一步一步地理解Marco的话，“自己和Marco做双人实验”等于“和Marco上床”，“Marco主动提出的”等于“Marco愿意和我上床”。

Toni刚想满口答应他，随后想起这样一来他和Marco会变成炮友关系，即使是打着科学研究的名号这也不行。

于是Toni问道，“我是真心喜欢你的，我愿意，那你呢？“

果然理科生都喜欢打直球啊......Marco憋红了脸，“谁...谁说我不是真心喜欢你的啊...”Toni喜上眉梢，还准备说点什么，被已经红透了的Marco硬塞了一口牛肉，“吃饭！”

“Marco你凶你男朋友。”

“我没...你什么时候成我男...哦我就凶。”Marco气鼓鼓地戳了一下自己的牛排，“明明是个医生，表起白来一点都不像个医生。”

Toni听完笑得甜滋滋的，“那我重新来一遍？“

“Marco，性爱由性和爱组成，前者我不太懂，但我知道什么是爱，从你那次从观摩室看我的时候我就知道了，现在一发不可收拾。”

Marco愣了，而Toni朝他眨了眨眼，“好啊你个Toni，你装不记得我，我们分手，分手，分手，分定了！”

Toni只是在餐桌上握住了Marco的手，“看你这个反应，不只是我一个人一见钟情？”

Marco咬了咬下唇，在桌下泄愤般却带着撒娇意味地踢了一下Toni的小腿，“你...别得寸进尺，我不管，我！要！分！手！”


	2. 研究

''Toni...这样也太难为情了吧... ''Marco此时光脚站在操作室里，身上穿着统一的蓝色的一次性的褂子，尽管它发挥不上什么实际用途，毕竟这是一个需要赤裸身体的实验。

Toni站在操作室外有些疑惑地望着Marco，''怎么了？''

Marco明白自己只需要脱光了躺上去想着Toni达到高潮就完成了实验，但自己的幻想对象在一旁看着自己通过在头脑里亵渎他而抚慰自己就是另一码事情了。''我觉得我做不到... ''随后又摇了摇头，''不是说做不到这个我实验... 而是你在这我就做不到... 他语无伦次，也不知道怎么解释。

看着自己的小男友低下头绕着手指，支支吾吾地说着说着就从耳根红了脖子，Toni心里软糊糊的，干脆放下记录板，看门走了进去。

''Marco看着我... ''Toni捧起Marco的脸，望着他憋红的脸，温柔的问，''怎么了？''

''就是... 我需要想着你... 但你又看着我。''Marco那双绿藻一样的眼睛里水汽氤氲，抬起眼望向Toni，看得Toni嗓子一紧，''你会想着我做什么？''Toni凑近了他，研究的目的早就被自己抛到了九霄云外。

这该让自己怎么回答，想着Toni那双骨节分明，灵活无比的用来做手术的手在自己的身上抚过？想着Toni脱下白褂时随之耸动的肌肉？想着Toni抿在一起好看无比的薄唇吻上自己？.. Marco看着Toni，拒绝回答这个问题，仰头亲上了Toni。

一个名正言顺的吻，比起她们之前为了避免办公室恋情而不敢过分停留的单纯的唇碰唇，如今这个才谈得上一个火辣辣的吻。从一开始Toni和Marco轻碰一下就换了个角度的亲吻，渐渐Toni便不满足了，揽过Marco的腰撬开了Marco的嘴。

Marco顺从地张开嘴方便Toni的逡巡，Toni的舌尖扫过Marco的牙齿后准确地捉住了Marco的舌尖，柔软的舌尖搅在一起，鼻息交缠，Marco将双手绕道Toni脖颈后，毫不忌讳地将自己更贴向Toni。

两具躯体密不可分地贴在一起，Marco可以清楚地感受到的火热正抵着自己，而他的手则不安分地绕着Marco脖子后面系着的带子打转。

''Toni... ''Marco不得不在窒息的边缘时暂停这个过分激烈的吻，''我想我们可以先开始双人实验了... ''

而Toni同样喘着气，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，''我想先... 亲自研究你。''随后不等Marco做出回答便扯开了  
Marco脖上系好的结，接着带着哄骗意味地吻着Marco，手却温柔的将Marco的褂子慢慢脱下。

Marco的身体因不知所措而有点僵硬，''没关系的... 如果实在不行就算了，不做这些我还是很喜欢你。''Toni攥着那层薄薄的布料停在Marco圆润的肩头上，仅仅是从下颚线到脖颈再滑到锁骨这一段白皙光滑的皮肤和流畅的曲线就让Toni把持不住了。

即使嘴上是这么说着，但只有Toni自己知道他有多想把Marco就这样摁在台上拆骨入腹，身为医生一向自恃极高的自控力在Marco面前悉数崩溃，而他甚至什么都没做，光他现在在Toni身边属于自己这个事实就足够让Toni心悸不已。

再次听到Toni的表白，Marco还是和第一次一样害羞失措，自己真是太麻烦了，明明是自己一开始提出的，如今还要Toni来给自己找借口，他也和Toni一样渴望彼此，只是需要自己来迈出这一步。

''Toni... ''Marco推开Toni，失去了力量牵扯的褂子从Marco身上掉落，''请你好好地看着我... ''

随后Marco便躺上了操作室的床，把各种检测线都贴在自己身上之后，开始爱抚起了自己。

这未免太过香艳了... Marco不带遮拦的地躺在自己面前呢呢喃喃地念着自己的名字自渎，Toni可以从他分开的双腿间将Marco看得一清二楚，他的身上泛着情欲的潮红，身体正随着快感动情地耸动着。  
脚背上的青筋弓起，脖子上的青筋和肌肉的绷起，渗出差得越来越多的前液，Toni冷静地判断了一下，Marco不久之后就要高潮了——

''唔嗯... Toni... ''Marco在巅峰的时候终是没忍住清晰地叫出了Toni的名字，这一声仿佛浸了水一般的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂，Marco还浸在高潮之后的余韵之中，整个人如虚脱过了一般大口大口喘着气，

Toni赶忙拿来了毛巾，把Marco身上擦抹干净，Marco只是懒洋洋地看着他的男友皱着眉，一开始还思考了一下他为什么不满意，随后向下扫到即使是黑色西装裤也无法遮掩的贲起，有些得意地笑了起来。

Toni看着Marco躺在那里笑歪了嘴，随口问道，''你笑什么？''

''我笑你不愧是我喜欢的人，忍耐力那么好，竟然真的可以站在那里看我做完实验... ''

Toni有些窘迫地想拉过白掛遮住自己，没料想到Marco的腿先行一步蹭向了自己的裆部，这引得Toni愣生生地倒吸了一口凉气，而始作俑者更是撑起自己蹭得更起劲。

这样的快感无疑只是隔靴搔痒，Toni望着Marco脸上狡黠的笑容，无奈的捏了捏Marco的脸，''点了火要负责灭的。''Marco点了点头，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，''我会对小Toni负责的。''

Marco站起身来脱下Toni的白大褂，不忘把Toni的黑衬衫拽出来，灵活地从Toni的衬衫下摆把手伸进去，在Toni的腹部肌肉上流连。

Toni不知道自己和Marco交换了多少个火辣的吻，反应过来的时候自己已经被Marco摁到了床上，而Marco则在Toni惊愕的眼神下拉开了Toni的裤拉链，把Toni的火热释放了出来。

''哇... ''Marco用手指戳了戳它，''看来我说错了，这是个货真价实的大Toni... ''Toni的脸上闪过一抹粉红，''Toni，我也是第一次做这个，如果不舒服你要及时告诉我。''

''Marco，你要做什... 噢... ''Toni的话还没说完，就被下身属于Marco的温热的口腔所带来的快感所打断了思路。Marco跪在地面上，卖力地吞吐着，双手也不忘抚慰自己照顾不到的地方，接吻时过于灵活的舌头此刻正绕着Toni血脉喷张的顶部打转，静寂的操作室里都能清楚地听到暧昧的水声。

Marco抬起眼望向Toni，被情欲点燃的绿眸里掺着更多的情绪，就算Toni在不懂风情也能看出来的情感——对自己毫不加掩饰的爱。

Toni张了张嘴，''我爱你，Marco。''说完抬起手将Marco额前掉落的头发捋到头顶，像一对相恋已久的伉俪般，举手投足都是对对方的体谅和爱惜。

Marco有一秒钟的分神，随后猛地吸了一下Toni的分身，惹得Toni闷哼了一声，''可以了，Marco，我想要你。''快感固然不错，只是Toni实在心疼Marco一直跪在冰冷的地上，又出于私心实在想体验和Marco真正结合的感觉。

Marco点点头十分顺从地躺上了床，Toni则站起身把这身束缚发挥的衣服脱掉，他的双手抚上Marco泛红的膝盖，把一个个微热的吻落在上面。

随后Toni的吻越落越下，吻过Marco大腿内侧时Marco敏感地颤动了一下，Toni勾起嘴不忘调戏一下Marco，''研究对象Marco，敏感处：大腿内侧。''

本以为Marco会气极了想把自己踹下床，没想到此刻无比渴望Toni的Marco主动把自己的双腿打得更开，他的眼眶染上了情欲的红色，三分绝魅，七分勾引，''我还有好多敏感的地方呢，你想来探索一下吗？''

成吧，如果这是撒旦对Toni的邀请，Toni也会义无反顾地跳进名为Marco的炼狱。

Toni伸了两根手指递到Marco的嘴边，后者立刻便卖力地舔起Toni的手指，随后这两根混合体液与纯粹的爱的手指便揉入了Marco的体内，''侵犯''着他最柔软的地方。

''啊唔... Toni... ''Marco将自己的双臂抬起拉过Toni和自己毫无节制地接吻，而Toni在自己的体内的手指也从一开始被异物插入的不适和钝痛转化成了一层层间歇的翻涌上来的快感与酥麻。

在考虑到扩张进行得差不多之后，Toni才将手指抽了出来，扶正自己慢慢挺了进去，比起两根手指而言Toni的尺寸明显大了很多，Marco初经性事的内壁温软而紧致，夹得Toni也不由得舒服地眯起了眼睛。

整根没入的时候他们都没忍住为这销魂的快感喟叹了一声那些因对方而掀起的波涛汹涌的情感与心绪，虽然无法轻易地泻出于口，但却可以通过这样无法更亲密的举动无声地告诉对方自己的心意。

两双颜色不同的眼睛里映着爱人的影子，好像千言万语都融了进去，Toni把住Marco的腰之后便再也等不了一般地操干了起来，Marco随着Toni的动作无力地摇晃着，双手伸到自己身上套弄着自己早就再次精神起来的火热。

Marco的身体就像力量和美丽最亲和的结合，曲线分明，Marco弓起腰迎合着Toni的节奏，高昂起的颈部曲线像极了一只向死而生的天鹅。

''Toni... 好奇怪啊... ''强烈的快感和过分清晰的触感让Marco在Toni的进攻下束手就擒，脑子里也一团糟，这一切美好得有些不真实，就像只有现在紧紧贴在一起的两人才是真实的。

''Marco... ''Toni的蓝眼睛里燃烧着欲火，嗓音因动情而有些沙哑，''你真美... ''Marco听完了又红了脸，胡乱地抬起胳膊去遮自己的脸，而回应Marco这一小行为的是Toni越发用力的抽插。

两人的小腹上早就粘上了白浊，显得泥泞不堪，Marco到最后已全然不需要自己的抚慰，单是Toni每次准确无误地碾过Marco内壁上的敏感点就足以让Marco哆嗦着射出来。

一场性事过去，Toni和Marco餍足地躺在一起，Toni不合时宜地考虑要给实验室配一张更大的床。

【几个月后】  
当拉莫斯来问Toni项目进行得如何时，Toni只是把记录递给了他，而拉莫斯翻起来看了一眼便感慨到，''哇Toni这个8号和11号实验员也太敬业了，每天都来这么多次。''

Toni只是得意地笑了一下，而一旁的Marco则在桌下踩了一下Toni。

''他们如果不是炮友，那就一定是很相爱了... ''说完，拉莫斯放下叹了口气。

而Toni和Marco又对视了一眼，这下一切感情只要看一眼就明白了。  
【END】


End file.
